Pipes of Awakening
The Pipes of Awakening, also known as the Deku Pipes, are an instrument from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. They serve as the instrument for Deku Link. The Pipes are used at various times throughout the game for purposes such as unlocking secrets and playing mini-games. The Pipes of Awakening consist of five horns like a sousaphone, and due to their loud sound, it is assumed they require powerful lungs and correct embouchure to play with proper tone. It is assumed that the pipes are actually a natural part of the bodies of Deku Scrubs that can be summoned forth at will. The only other known player of the Pipes is the Deku Princess, though it is briefly mentioned that she had only recently learned to play them. The Pipes of Awakening are also needed to play a part of the "Ballad of the Wind Fish" in the Milk Bar, in order to obtain the Circus Leader's Mask. The pipes are also one of the instruments that can also be used to affect certain Gossip Stones in Hidden Holes scattered throughout Termina Field in order to obtain a Piece of Heart. Story The Pipes of Awakening is first seen during the confrontation with the Skull Kid on top of the Clock Tower during the first three-day cycle, during which Link has been transformed into a Deku Scrub. After retrieving the Ocarina of Time, Link attempts to use it to play the "Song of Time"; much to Tatl's surprise, the Ocarina manifests itself as the Pipes of Awakening. Link successfully plays the song, resetting the flow of time to the First Day, allowing him to return to the Happy Mask Salesman below the Clock Tower. The Happy Mask Salesman teaches Link the "Song of Healing" on the pipes, restoring him to his Hylian form and sealing the curse placed on him within the Deku Mask, which allows the wearer to transform into a Deku Scrub at will. The Happy Mask Salesman is disheartened to hear of Link's failure to recapture the mask, but as he made a promise, Link continues his quest to save Termina from obliteration by retrieving the mask. Later, Link travels to the Deku Palace in the Southern Swamp at the behest of some Monkeys who had helped him navigate the Woods of Mystery earlier. Link sneaks his way into the jail cell in the throne room, where the Monkeys' captured friend is imprisoned, falsely accused of kidnapping the Deku Princess. The Monkey explains the situation to Link and requires him to travel to Woodfall Temple and play the "Sonata of Awakening" to gain entrance. After being taught the song on the pipes, Link plays it to raise Woodfall Temple from the depths of Woodfall. He enters, defeats the evil within the temple, and rescues the Deku Princess, clearing the Monkey's name and restoring peace to the swamp. In the manga The Pipes of Awakening are referred to as the Deku Tuba. See also * Drums of Sleep * Guitar of Waves * Ocarina of Time Category:Instruments Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items